1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic color photography apparatus provided with a mechanism for developing an electronic latent image on a photosensitive body with minute particles such as toner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic color photography apparatus, particularly, in the electronic color photography apparatus of such a type that developments and primary transfers are conducted in respective colors, then, a full color image is formed on an intermediate transfer body, and thereafter, a secondary transfer is conducted in a lump thereby to form a color image, in case of developing an electronic latent image on a photosensitive body with minute particles such as toner, a developing device for a selected developing color comes close to or into contact with the photosensitive body to electrically and physically apply the minute particles such as toner to the photosensitive body, whereby the electronic latent image will be developed. In the meantime, other developing devices for developing colors which have not been selected are retracted by springs or the like for imposing loads in a direction away from the photosensitive body by such a distance or to such a position that the development cannot be effected with the minute particles such as toner on the photosensitive body.
In the conventional electronic color photography apparatus, as means for bringing the developing device close to or into contact with the photosensitive body for the purpose of developing the electronic latent image on the photosensitive body with the minute particles such as toner, there has been a method of pushing the developing device toward the photosensitive body by a cam or the like which is provided in a driving device of the electronic color photography apparatus behind the developing device.
There has been another method, wherein a body of the electronic color photography apparatus is provided with gears, and the developing device is also provided, at both sides thereof, with driving devices for gears which are meshed with the gears on the body of the electronic color photography apparatus, so as to actuate the gears according to a timing on which the developing device comes close or into contact with the photosensitive body.